The polymerization of ethylene is a process for the production of polyethylene or for the production of copolymers from ethylene with other comonomers. Polyethylene or such copolymers are employed extensively in both durable and disposable goods, particularly in the form of molded plastic parts or as plastics films. Plastic films and molded containers are used ubiquitously as packaging in the food and other retail industry. Other uses for molded plastic parts include but are not limited to consumer electronics, automobiles, domestic furniture and utensils, construction and medical applications.
EP 1 589 043 A2 explores the use of comonomers and chain transfer agents and their effect on the physical properties of a polymer product.
US 2010/087606 A1 explores the use of multiple feeds for introducing monomers and catalysts into a reactor and the effect on the physical properties of a polymer product.
US 2004/247493 A1 explores the effect of chain transfer agents on the physical properties of a polymerization product.
Given the economic significance of polymerization reactions, there remains a need in the art for improved polymerization processes and plants.